Why I fell for her
by Adorable Reader
Summary: I never knew why I fell for her, I just did. I kinda think I'm crazy for falling for someone like her, she eats more than me, isn't girly in the least, punches harder than me, hates skirts and loves gaming more than shopping. But something about her just pulls me in, makes me want to be with her and lave her till my very last breath...Rated T for safety


Disclaimer: Everyone knows that it doesn't belong to me.

-xXx-

Rin Kagami, the girl who unconsciously, slowly, mercilessly stole my heart….but then again, even if she didn't steal  
it I would have gladly given it to her anyway. Who would've thought that a guy like me would fall for a girl like her?

Ever since I started high school, I had always been well known for my looks. Some even considered me as a player, a wild player. But I never really saw myself as one, I only saw a guy who was searching for the right girl. I've dated a lot of girls and they never seem right, back then, the maximum number of dates I go with the same girl would be…..one and then there would be another one. It's difficult to turn down a girl when they are practically throwing themselves at you and are like begging you to go out with them. I guess that's why other sees me as a player. I thought that I would never meet that special girl for me, but that all changed when I met her.

Our meeting wasn't special, no; it was quite ordinary in fact. She was the new transfer student waiting for who-know-what at the gates of the school. Not knowing that she was a new student and thinking that she was another fan girl, my friends cover their ears and waited for the squealing and screaming that usually followed when a girl sees me, but we received none of that, just a confused and lost expression form her. Luckily, we came early that day so there was no sign of other students, if there were we would've probably never met. As we were about to pass her, she quietly told me that she was a transfer student and asked me where the teacher's office was, I told her the location and then she thanked me and calmly went towards the said location. I stood there dumbfounded, along with me friends because for the very first time, a girl didn't blush, scream and do other crazy stuff in front of me. Even if it was the first time we meet, there were a lot of girls who would at least blushed and squealed when they saw me walked past them on the streets. My friends decided that daring me to make her fall for me was a great idea and I being stupid and egoistic accepted their dare, not thinking about the consequences at all.

Later that day, I found out that she was in all of my class and she sat beside me in a few of them. She was even assigned as my science partner, which should be a boy and a girl. Some girls were whining cause they didn't get to be my partner, but the only expression on her face was shock and I'm sure I heard her mutter a, "She's a boy" but I quickly dismissed the thought. Spending time with her was actually fun, she was really cool and easy to talked with. I asked her if she wanted to have lunch with my group of friends, which consists of not only boys but girls too. That time, I didn't know why I was worried that she would refuse the offer and super relieved when she accepted it.

Surprisingly, she got along with everyone in each of her class. The girls downright adore her and the boys looked at her as a little sister, I wasn't surprise that she was already acquainted with some of my friends. The girls were gushing about how adorable she was and I have to admit she was -and still is- very cute. She fit into our group easily; now our group of friends consists of Kaito, Miku, Mikuo, Meiko, Tinto, Lenka, Gakupo, Luka, me and finally Rin. The bet from the morning was already forgotten.

The more I spend time with Rin, the more I was drawn to her. Out of everyone in the group, she spends time with me the most. I quitted dating girls all together, surprisingly, there were no fan girls bullying Rin for spending time with me. It was like they wanted me and Rin to be together.

When I finally got the chance to hang out with her, alone, we went to a cafe called 'Miki's Diner'; the daughter of the owner was the girl my friend Piko dated. Of all the girls I went out with, Rin was the only one that didn't order something like salad or diet food or something that would never fill you, in fact, she ordered way more that I did and all of them were either cakes or sweets. I asked her if she wasn't afraid of being fat and why she would order so much, she smiled at me and said, "People only live once and we don't know when we're going to die. I want to eat the stuff that I want the first moment I can, because I might never had a chance to eat them again and lots of people have an illness that wouldn't let them eat this kind of solid food and are only fed with liquid substances which only contains vitamins and stuff. I am cherishing the food that is given to me, and why should I refrain myself from eating just because of something so simple as gaining weight, we all are gaining weight slowly and we could all lose it again". What she said was kinda true so I only nodded my head, the fact that she could eat all that she ordered shocked me till this day.

She never put on make-up, she said that it's a waste of her time and that it makes her face feel heavy. Miku and the other girls' just laughed at her comment but somehow understood her because they started putting on less make-up and sometime never wore it, agreeing on something about natural beauty being the best.

If she hated make-up, skirts would be her mortal enemy. The only place I ever saw her wearing one was at school, even then she would were some kind of shorts underneath. Anyway, outside of school she would usually be seen wearing pants or shorts. She said that she felt more free to do things with pants and that skirts are annoying on windy days, and it would be better wearing pants if she suddenly met an accident like a car crash or natural calamities, she said that she wouldn't want her under garments to be seen when they found her body. The weird thing is that she adores dresses; I mean they're the same with skirts aren't they?

She also detest high heels because she couldn't walked with them, she would be falling and stumbling all over the place. She'd rather have flats because she said that it's easier to walk and run with. She really was interesting and before I knew it, I was already in love with her. Unfortunately, my friend Rinto was developing the same feelings for her. He would often make moves on her and I would get this strange ache in my chest. I would feel angry and sad every time Rin laughed at his silly jokes or talked to him. After confessing these feelings to Miku, she told me that it was jealousy. I have never felt this way before, at least not because of a girl. It was a feeling that would come when ever Rin and Rinto were too close for my liking. Rin's the only girl that could make me jealous of another guy.

Eventually, seeing that we both like the same girl, there was rivalry between Rinto and I. Soon enough, he told Rin about the dare, that stupid dare that I thought everyone forgot; the dare that I seriously regretted accepting. When Rin asked me if it was true, I could only stand there speechless, overwhelmed with regret and filled with sadness and guilt. Receiving no answer from me, Rin left. She never talked to me since then and she ignored me. She stopped sitting with us during lunch. I heard that Rinto confessed to her but she rejected him, even that wasn't enough to make me happy.

I never knew a person could be filled with so much guilt and be so depressed until it happened to me. But I'm sure everyone would be like me if the love of their life ignored them and it was all, somehow, their fault. My friends were worried about me, trying their best to cheer me up. Rinto moved on and kept on apologizing, but I told him that it wasn't his fault even though I secretly blamed him for it and sometimes want to throw him down a cliff. Bananas started tasting awful and this never happened, I lost my appetite and will to do anything. I was desperate for any form of attention from Rin.

A few weeks passed and some of our class-mates asked Rin to forgive me, but she would hear none of it. I tried but I could never get over her. I was constantly clouded with the thought of never being forgiven by her and this thought made me feel even more heartbroken. I would feel my eyes filled with tears but they never fall, I wouldn't let them.

When almost a month passed and still no attention from Rin, I decided to apologize to her. I had searched for her and when I spotted her, I turned her to face me and then I hugged her tightly. At first, she squirmed and tried to get out of my grasp, but I only held her tighter. It felt nice to have her in my arms; I just stood there hugging her. By now a lot of students were circling us, I guess Rin was embarrassed cause she once again tried pushed me away, this time succeeding. But I didn't let her escape me; I quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her from getting away. She asked me to let her go, as if I could do that. When I finally gain enough courage to look at her in the eyes, she looked shocked and there were surprise gasped from the students around us. I didn't know why they reacted like this until I felt something wet sliding down my cheeks. I was crying, and in front of everyone too, this would've surely affected my pride as a man, but I'd rather lose my pride then lode Rin.

"I sorry Rin, I'm really sorry. Please stop ignoring me, because it hurt when you do. I know you probably hate me but please….forgive me. I…I love you and knowing that you hate me because of something stupid I did just….just tears me up. I don't care if you love me back…all I want is your forgiveness. I really love you, Rin" when I said this, some girls were crying for whatever reason, drama queens, and the guys were giving me encouraging looks, and Rin…Rin was just standing there, staring at me with a blank face. 'She's never gonna forgive me' was the only thought that came to mind. I furiously wipe the tears that were falling when suddenly; I received a hug from Rin. I quickly return the hug when I heard her sniffle.

"Idiot…I forgive you. And I would've forgiven you a long time now too, if only you had been courageous and apologized from the beginning" she said. She gave out a shaky laugh and said, "You know, you looked like a girl when you cry" this earned a laugh from me, the first time I laughed after a long time. I hugged her tighter and whispered, "I know that you rejected Rinto because you like someone else, but won't you give me a chance" her answer was what I wanted to hear for a very long time now, "The guy I like is you, Len. I love you too"

We started dating right after that and everyone was happy for us, my confession was the talked of the school for six months. I would often get teased be both the guys and the teachers while the girls kept telling me that it was the sweetest confession ever. I have never felt so happy in my life and it's all that to Rin.

Days turned into months and months into years. Right now, we're in our senior year of high school and our relationship is stronger than ever. We always have all the class together although it's hard for me to concentrate, who would when the love of your life sat next to you, being all…perfect. The teachers would often scold me for staring at Rin and not concentrating, like now, "Oi! Romeo, stop staring at your Juliet and start paying attention" the teacher shouted and for some reason Rin's face turned towards the teacher from her book with a disapproving look, "Teacher, I don't want to be Juliet, her love life is a tragedy. I rather be Cinderella because she got a happy ending but Len can still be Romeo since Romeo's much better than a prince who can't even catch up to a girl with high heels. So, we'll be Romeo and Cinderella" everyone just laughed at her little speech, her logics are so cute.

After school, as usual I was walking Rin home when suddenly a question struck me, "Hey Rin. Do you still remember the first time we met?"

"Outside the school building on my first day, why?" she asked with a confused look

"Was I not that attractive to you then? You were all calm and not blushing and stuff. It hurts my ego a bit, well maybe a lot"

"You really want to know why?" she asked and I just nodded my head

"Cause back then, I thought you were a girl that simply loved cross-dressing" she gave me a sheepish grin, gave me a quick peck on the lips, mutter a 'See you tomorrow' then started running away. I stood there for a moment and then after a moment ran after her screaming "RIN KAGAMI, YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT"

Rin, the girl who eats more than me, hates make-up and skirts, detest high heels, punches super hard (remind me to never steal her oranges again) and the girls who would rather stay at home all day just to play video game that go shopping. The girl I fell in love with. I didn't know why or how I fell for her, I just did, all I know is that I love her and I won't trade her for anything in the world.

-xXx-

A/N: Please review and share your thoughts.


End file.
